Itachi the Red Eyed Ninja
by ShullBitter
Summary: The classic Christmas song re-written for a very ninja Christmas! And to finish out the set of songs is Chapter 7, making this collection COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

To be sung to the tune of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" 

You know Oro and Baki,  
Zabusa and Sakon,  
Aoi and Dosu,  
And Gaara and Ukon.  
But do you recall  
The most psycho ninja of all?

Itachi the red-eyed ninja,  
Had a very shiny kunai  
And if you ever saw it  
You would be about to die  
All of the other Uchiha  
Used to say he was the best  
They never knew that Itachi  
Wanted a new ninja test.

Then one foggy Konoha Eve  
Sasuke came to say  
"Nii-san with your eyes so red  
Why did you make our family dead?"  
Then all the ninja hated him  
And they shouted out with fear  
"Itachi the red-eyed ninja  
Please keep far away from here!"

* * *

Itachi looked up from the paper. He glared at his smiling partner. "Not funny, Kisame. Not funny at all."


	2. Wreck the Village

Back by popular demand! This song goes out to glorymoon who requested it via review. To be sung to the tune of "Deck the Halls"

* * *

Wreck the Village

Wreck the village of Konoha!  
_Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku_  
Kill the Toad Sennin Jiraiya!  
_Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku  
_Destroy that old hag Tsuande!  
_Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku  
_To get revenge on the third Hokage!  
_Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku_

* * *

"No, no, no!" Orochimaru shouted, interrupting the singing and wildly waving around the senbon needle he had been using as a conductor's wand. "Jiroubu, you were behind the beat again, and Kidoumaru, would it really bother you so much to stay on key?!"

Kabuto nodded knowingly by Orochimaru's side. He was very glad that he had wormed his way out of the chorus. "Orochimaru-sama is right. Being from the Sound Village, you have a name to live up to."

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Once more, and get it right this time."


	3. Ramen Bowls

To be sung to the tune of "Jingle Bells"

* * *

Ramen Bowls

Dashing through Hidden Leaf  
With a one-eye jounin sensei  
Through the streets we go  
Sparring all the way  
Smell the Ramen fumes  
Making spirits bright  
Oh what fun it is to eat  
Ichiraku Ramen tonight OH!

Ramen bowls, Ramen bowls  
I eat them every day  
And they always taste the best  
When I make Iruka pay, Oh!  
Ramen bowls, Ramen bowls  
I eat them every day  
And they always taste the best  
When I make Iruka pay!

* * *

The old Ramen chef smiled weakly at the beaming blonde boy. "The song was very good, but I don't think we really need a new advertising campaign right now!"


	4. Kakashi the Copynin

To be sung to the tune of "Frosty the Snowman"

* * *

Kakashi the Copy-nin

Kakashi the Copy-nin  
Was a tardy laid-back dude  
With a Sharingan eye and a ninja mask  
And a modern attitude!

Kakashi the Copy-nin  
A shinobi myth they say  
Just goes with the flow  
But his genin know  
That he'll always save the day!

There must have been some magic  
In that perv book that they found  
For when they placed it in his hands  
He began to dance around

Oh

Kakashi the Copy-nin  
Was as strong as he could be  
And the Anbu write  
He could laugh  
And fight  
Almost as well as me!

Punchedy punch punch  
Punchedy punch punch  
Watch Kakashi go  
Punchedy punch punch  
Punchedy punch punch  
All his enemies say "Woah!"

Kakashi the Copy-nin  
Knew he had a mission that day  
So he said, "Let's run  
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I'm forced away"

Down to the village  
With his perv book in his hand  
Running here and there all around the square  
Saying, "Get my mask if you can!"

He lead them down the streets of town  
Right to the Hokage  
She reminded him of his mission then  
She sent him on his way

Oh

Kakashi the Copy-nin  
Had an S-class nin to kill  
So he waved goodbye  
Saying "Don't you cry,  
I'll be back to fight some day!"

Punchedy punch punch  
Punchedy punch punch  
Watch Kakashi go  
Punchedy punch punch  
Punchedy punch punch  
All his enemies say "Woah!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in his doorway and blankly watched the small group perform the song. The twin green-clad figures threw all they had into making the grandest production of singing. The female teammate sang along weakly, eyes darting around in hopes that no one she knew was watching. The Hyuuga prodigy refused to sing at all, and just stood there looking highly displeased.

"Ha! My Eternal Rival, I don't think you can match my youthful song team!" Gai gloated once they finished the song.


	5. The 12 Days of Training

Sung to the tune of "The 12 Days of Christmas"

* * *

12 Days of Training

On the twelfth day of Training,  
My sensei gave to me:  
Twelve jounins jumping,  
Eleven summons slashing,  
Ten Tentens throwing,  
Nine anbu hunting,  
Eight Sasukes sulking,  
Seven Shikas slacking,  
Six hermits perving,  
Five bya-ku-gans!  
Four chuunin vests,  
Three sannin,  
Two shuriken,  
and a Kurenai in a genjutsu tree.

* * *

One chuunin assistant to the Hokage looked to the next. "Where the hell did you find this?"

"It was just lying in a stack of papers…"

"…Lets just put it back and claim we never saw it."


	6. Next Chuunin Exam

To the tune of (Walking through a) "Winter Wonderland"

* * *

Next Chuunin Exam

This last test, I almost made it,  
In the prelim, messed up a bit  
Will only happen once,  
Losing to a dunce,  
Waltzing through the next chuunin exam.

Win my match in the next test,  
Prove I'm better then all the rest  
I trained and I'm sure,  
Results I'll procure,  
Waltzing through the next chuunin exam.

In the next test I'll make sure my team wins,  
They'll all wonder how we did so well  
They'll say: Was it Shino?  
He'll say: Kiba!  
I'll get all the credit  
Where its due!

Later on, the tournament,  
I'll help my team stay confident,  
To face unafraid,  
The matches that we've made,  
Waltzing through the next chuunin exam.

Infront of the Kages we'll show off our mad skillz,  
We will be the best genin in town!  
Hope the other genin all wrote their wills,  
They'll need them when we really take them down.

When I fight, ain't it thrilling,  
Then I win, and start chilling  
We'll win the day, Inuzuka way,  
Waltzing through the next chuunin exam.

Waltzing through the next chuunin exam,  
Waltzing through the next chuunin exam.

* * *

Behind his high jacket collar, Shino grinded his teeth in irritation. If Kiba didn't stop singing that stupid song again and again, and stop singing it soon, Shino could not be held responsible for his actions.


	7. InoShikaCho

To the tune of "Oh, Christmas Tree"

* * *

Ino-Shika-Cho

Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together improve and grow!  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together improve and grow!

Under Asuma's wise teaching,  
They find all goals they are reaching,  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together improve and grow!

Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together handle any foe!  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together handle any foe!

Underestimated by the rest  
But who did pass the second test?  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
Together handle any foe!

Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
The best formation I know!  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
The best formation I know!

Stronger to-gether then apart  
An equal blend of brawn and smart  
Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
The best formation I know!

Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino-Shika-Cho!  
The best formation I know!

* * *

The patrons of the Korean BBQ all turned to see the rowdy team of ninjas at the table. A pretty blonde girl lead the singing, elbowing the other two boys into reluctantly joining in. Their jounin teacher shrugged an apology to the people whose dinners were disturbed, but by now anyone who frequented the restaurant was well used to that particular team and their outbursts.

* * *

And, as it is Christmas Eve, this is the final carol (for this year at least!). I'd like to thank everyone who left feedback, and hope I you've enjoyed all of the silly songs as I enjoyed your reviews. So now, I bid you goodnight, hoping you all get excellent treats from Santa, and I wish you all a happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrate! --Saiko Kaiya


End file.
